


Dreamy Baby (Pretty Baby)

by LexWithAnX



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Touch-Starved Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexWithAnX/pseuds/LexWithAnX
Summary: Sympathetic Dream Oneshots!! Smut, fluff, and angst!REQUESTS: Closed!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 76
Kudos: 246





	1. Request Page!

**Author's Note:**

> i mostly write bottom dream so any smut shots i would encourage having sub/bottom dream!

Buongiorno! Here’s the request page! ***I primarily write bottom/sub Dream, and would enjoy if your requests were mostly that!

Things I’ll Do:  
-Degrading  
-Crossdressing  
-Spanking/Punishment  
-Pregnancy/MPreg/Breeding Kink  
-A/B/O Dynamics  
-Kinks like somnophilia, dacryphilia, etc. I’m fine with  
-BDSM/Roleplay  
-Mostly everything, just ask if you’re not sure!

Things I Won’t Do:  
-Rape/Non-Con  
-Anything to do with shit (piss is eh, just ask and I’ll respond)  
-Transphobic/Homophobic sex scenes (saying they’re not a real boy/girl, saying it’s disgusting, homophobic/transphobic slurs, etc.)  
-If it’s heavy BDSM or Roleplay, I won’t accept not doing aftercare (it’s basic etiquette in BDSM to do aftercare, and can be really damaging if you don’t do it)  
-Nothing to do with minors or age regression. AGEPLAY is fine, but actual age regression is a no-go

What I Need In The Request:

Bottom/Sub:  
Top/Dom:  
The Scene:  
Any Kinks:

-If it’s A/B/O, what are their scents?  
-If it’s BDSM, what are they doing? (Bondage, spanking, etc.)  
-If it’s Roleplay, what’s the scene? (Teacher/Student, Ageplay, etc.)


	2. Sleepy Love (DreamNap)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTED BY: ArchivesOfLove
> 
> DreamNap - Top Sapnap, Bottom Dream  
> -Tired after a long stream, cuddling in bed, Dream gets flirty  
> -Frequent ‘I love you’s on either side, and Dream calling out Sapnap’s name.   
> **Light Kinks:** Daddy kink, little choking, but it’s all loving and cuddly.  
>  **Aftercare Included:** Sapnap cleaning Dream up, Sapnap giving Dream a large shirt and a pair of boxers, offering water and chocolate, praise that Dream did good, and cuddles  
>  **Word Count:** 3.4k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW // Decently explicit smut, daddy kink, light choking, food (only toward the end, only a few mentions), and going quiet after sex (nothing bad, just not speaking very much)
> 
> I hope I did good!! I'm not very good/experienced writing sweet and slow smut :P

The end of a stream is always something Dream looks forward to. It’s not that he doesn’t love his viewers, because of course he does, but streaming is oh so draining. Especially now that he lives with Sapnap, the end of a stream is always met with careful, gentle words and praise on how well he did that day. 

It makes Dream melt inside and out, the soft words that encourage him into a fuzzy state of mind, and it’s often Dream simply becomes a puddle to play with in Sapnap’s hands. 

“Are you almost done?” Sapnap asks from his doorway, words soft and dripping with eulogizes. Dream suppresses a shiver, thinking of memories of nights spent with gasping pleas for achingly delicious release and soft praises of patience before allowance. 

He looks over and gives an easy nod, a small, demure smile on his pretty pink lips. Dream pretends not to notice Sapnap staring at his lips with undisguised appetency. A small flush, faint yet rosy on his tan, freckled cheeks, makes him turn back to his monitor. 

Chat scrolls quickly, screeching their happiness at Sapnap’s appearance. The public had taken well to their moving in together. Dream lets out a soft laugh. “Okay, chat. I’m gonna be ending in a few minutes. Let’s just read a few donos, then we’ll call it a day, yeah?” He asks. 

One dono catches his eye, and Dream lets his breath catch. 

**castleofwhorrors** donates $7.34!   
Fun fact: sharks are always cranky because they all have basorexia, yet lack the lips necessary to act upon it! 

Dream thinks he can relate to the sharks- he craves the kiss of Sapnap, and he wants to be kissed so hard until his face turns blue and he runs out of breathe. The dono catches him off guard, though, and he lets out a loud, wheezy laugh that is he’s sure will be added to the hundreds of ‘Dream being a tea kettle for 14 minutes’ compilations on YouTube. “Really? Poor sharks.” He says lightly, giggles still escaping past his lips. 

Before he can read another dono, Sapnap comes into his room again, his entire presence warm and soft- sweetly knackered. “I think that’s it, chat! Hope you enjoyed today’s stream!” Dream says, words almost a little too quick, not quite loud enough to seem normal. But before he can properly dwell on the thought, he’s already pressed the ‘End Stream’ button. 

It almost seems too good to be true, Dream now thinks, standing up from his uncomfortable gaming chair and walks to his bed, where Sapnap has curled up on his blankets and pillows. The carpet he stands on is plush against his bare feet, thick and a warm beige color that does nothing to compliment his light, mint green walls. 

Sapnap looks up at him with heavy lidded, dozy eyes that make Dream’s heart swell. This scene is domestic, and so thicky, syrupy sweet that it almost gives Dream a cavity. 

He gets up onto the bed, then, a small sigh releasing itself as he curls up against Sapnap, the two of them mending together like they were two metals, being welded together. Dream thinks that it’s an appropriate analogy, considering how warm, boarding on boiling, Sapnap is. 

“You did so good today,” Sapnap begins, like he always does after a stream, when they’re curled together like if they moved away from one another the other might disappear into the wind. Dream’s face flushes, this one starkly different from earlier’s. This one is sharp and high, to the tips of his ears, and it’s dark, and oh so vivid.

Dream buries his face in Sapnap’s chest, embarrassed beyond belief, but enjoying every second of it. He’s eager to hear more words of appraisal, and it’s makes his heart stutter to think he’ll hear more. 

Quietly, Sapnap clicks his tongue, pushing Dream back slightly, though not enough to actually move him and let the other see his face. “Come on, baby. You know what Daddy wants to see, yeah? Be a good boy, please.” Sapnap says, words the only thing Dream can focus on properly. Earlier, he’d heard the birds chirping, listened to the Minecraft sounds in his headphones. 

Now, pleasingly, the only thing his brain can comprehend is Sapnap. 

Dream removes his head from its hiding place, and he meekly meets Sapnap’s eyes. He knows he looks like he’s begging, silently. Sapnap can read him like a child’s book, and the dark haired man knows that Dream craves praise like he’ll die without it. Luckily, Sapnap was never one for animadversion.

“Mmm, such a precious little love you are,” Sapnap hums, slowly snaking a hand up Dream’s hoodie. Dream can feel his head go light at the beautiful, beautiful words. He’s only brought back because there’s nothing under the thick fabric of his hoodie, and Dream lets out a small gasp when a warm, _scorching, really,_ hand grazes it’s fingers across a sensitive nipple. 

His cock twitches in interest at the praise falling from Sapnap’s lips, growing slowly hard as Sapnap continues to speak. “You’re so pretty, baby. Can you tell Daddy how perfect and pretty you are, please?” He asks, dragging a finger up and down Dream’s tummy and chest. 

A moan forces itself out of him at the prompting, and Dream whines, embarrassed. Sapnap places his face against Dream’s neck, whispering with a husky voice, that somehow still manages to be gentle, “C’mon, sunshine. Daddy wants to hear you say how good you are for him.” He says before pressing sweet honey kisses to Dream’s neck. 

“I-I’m per-fect for Da-Daddy. Pre-Pretty, too.” He whines out, eyes closing in bliss as Sapnap presses a knee in between his legs, right against his hard on.

It feels so good Dream almost has trouble catching his breath. When Sapnap pulls away from his love bitten neck, his eyes are full of concupiscence, lust practically pouring from him. Dream moans softly at the look, and wraps his arms around Sapnap’s neck, pulling him down a little.

“Daddy, pl-please-” He says, only to be cut off by Sapnap pulling him into a kiss. It’s heartfelt and rather chaste, for the situation they’re in. Their lips meet, and Sapnap smiles like he can’t help it into their kiss.

Dream can taste Sapnap’s mint toothpaste mingling deliciously with his strawberry chapstick. Dream feels his legs tremble as they wrap around Sapnap’s waist, his ankles twisting over each other in a vague attempt to gain more pleasure. 

When Sapnap pulls back, a string of saliva connects their lips. The air is thick, and smells of sweat and sex from many a previous night. “Sap,” Dream mewls, all of his limbs feeling like jelly. 

“What do you want, baby? Daddy will do anything you want him to.” Sapnap reassures, nuzzling into Dream’s neck again, pressing fervent kisses to his neck and collar bones. They’re both still dressed, and it makes Dream almost uncomfortably hot.

“Wa-wanna take off m-my clothes, ple-please.” Dream says, the last bit of his sentence trailing off into a pleasured whine as Sapnap sucks a pretty pink hickey right where Dream’s jaw and neck meet. Dream tilts his head back and to the left slightly, exposing the lovely, pale skin. Sapnap lets out a soft, appreciative huff, rolling his hips against Dream’s in gratitude. 

Pulling back, Sapnap tugs off his shirt haphazardly, with rushed movements that have Dream letting out a squeaky giggle. Sapnap gives him a softly amused smile, leaning forward to easily press a kiss to Dream’s lips again as he, with only a little bit of struggle, pulls off his sweat pants. 

Sapnap nudges his nose against Dream’s, the action gentle and mellow. “You’re so pretty,” He begins, pulling off Dream’s hoodie with soft, slow movements, a contrast to his early rushing. “Beautiful,” Sapnap praises, looking over Dream’s body with kind eyes before meeting the emeralds Dream calls eyes. _“gorgeous.”_ He says, removing Dream’s boxers. Dream mewls at the praise. 

“Tha-thank you, Daddy.” Dream says, shivering at the heat in Sapnap’s hands as he drags his hands up and down from Dream’s torso to his thighs. 

“Your welcome, baby. Your very welcome.” Sapnap says, squeezing lightly at Dream’s thighs. Both of their cocks are hard, but only Dream’s is leaking beads of precum. Sapnap finds it beautiful. 

Dream melts into the bed, whining. “C’monnn,” He says, “Daddy,” Dream adds, almost as an afterthought to get what he wants. Sapnap gives a small laugh, and leans over Dream to open the drawer on the night stand next to their bed. 

Grabbing the box of condoms and the bottle of lube, Sapnap shakes the box of condoms in front of Dream. “Condom, on or off?” He asks. Dream takes a few seconds, but nods. “On, please. I don’t wanna have to clean that much.” He explains.

Sapnap nods, giving him a grin. “It’s no problem, baby.” He says, pulling out a condom and ripping open the packaging it’s in. The raven haired male pulls on the condom easily. Once it’s on, Sapnap pops open the bottle of lube with a small _click!_

Squirting a generous portion of lube onto his fingers, Sapnap gently spreads Dream’s ass open, unable to stop himself from squeezing the thick, soft flesh. Dream lets out a soft moan, wiggling his hips a bit, silently encouraging the other to hurry up.

Carefully, Sapnap slips a finger inside Dream’s warm heat. He hears the other moan with pleasure, and Sapnap doesn’t hesitate to add a second finger. Dream whimpers at the slight sting. “Shh, you're doing so amazing for me, sunshine.” Sapnap is quick to reassure, voice full and thick of love. He rubs Dream’s hip, thumb caressing the dip of the other man’s V line. 

Dream moans at the kind, lovely words, and Sapnap starts to scissor the boy when he begins to moan and whine at the pleasure. 

It’s only after a few moments of curling his fingers, brushing against the other’s prostate, and listening to the loud moans and mewls that escape past Dream’s pretty, swollen with bites, lips, that Sapnap adds a third finger. 

The third finger has Dream’s eyes rolling back into his head. “You look so cute like this, baby. Daddy loves you so much.” Sapnap says gently. 

Dream only hears the words vaguely, but he nods and moans because of it anyway. “Dad-Daddy,” Dream gasps out, pleasure feeling like electric running through his veins, “L-love yo-you, too.” He says through loud moans, feeling his legs tremble and his arms go numb with pleasure.

He’s just on the edge, teetering on the cliff of falling into his climax. Dream’s hips stutter, and he whines out, “‘M cumming, Da-Daddy, go-gonna,” He whimpers, the head of his cock red and leaking with quickening speed. Just as he’s about to probably _explode,_ Sapnap pulls his fingers out. 

A sob rushes out of his out his throat, and Dream collapses on the bed like his bones have disappeared. “Daddy!” He cries, tears filling his eyes at the much too empty feeling in his stomach, feeling them trail down his flushed cheeks. 

Sapnap tenderly shushes him, pressing a silencing kiss to Dream’s trembling lips. The lube bottle is opened again, and Sapnap presses sugary kisses all over Dream’s face as he lathers his condom clad cock in a generous amount of lube, as to not hurt his baby. Though, Sapnap thinks with only a hint of guilt, Dream does look absolutely ravishing with tears in his eyes because of pleasure that only Sapnap, that only _Daddy_ can give him. 

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay.” Sapnap whispers against Dream’s plush lips, right before slowly pushing in. Dream gasps at the feeling of Sapnap’s tip pushing at his entrance. Sapnap swallows up the sound, and all of the other beautiful sounds Dream makes by sealing their lips together. 

At first, it’s just the tip of his cock, just barely pushing against the fluttering pink ring of muscle. Sapnap breaks away from the kiss, pushing in the first two or so inches. Dream lets out a broken moan, eyes rolling back into his head.

Dream hasn’t streamed in a while, and though sex is a common staple of their relationship, it’s never this drawn out- this only happens on stream days. Sapnap always saves the praising words and reassuring touches for after a stream. 

When Dream starts to wiggle his hips, desperately trying to push down at get more of Sapnap’s cock inside of him, that’s when Sapnap finally thrusts all the way in. 

A choked scream escapes him, and Sapnap lets one of his hands, previously massaging Dream’s thigh, travel up to Dream’s throat. For a moment, Sapnap just lets his hand rest there, ready to move it away and back down if Dream showed disapproval of the idea. 

Dream meets his eyes for a split second, but that’s all that needs to be done. Sapnap and Dream are completely in tune with one another in moments like this. These passionate, sensual moments that make Dream weak in the knees. 

His hand applies the smallest bit of pressure. Not cutting off air flow, but the threat is silently there and Dream moans, which vibrates against Sapnap’s hand, at the idea of being completely at the mercy of his lover. 

“You're doing so well, sunshine,” Sapnap says, voice low and full of love. His thrusts are sweet and slow, and he’s carefully watching every miniscule emotion that flits through Dream’s face. Pleasure, love, safety, and a whole onslaught of other emotions play vibrantly on Dream’s angel like face, which is red, flushed with heat and the pleasure he’s in. “You feel incredible.” Sapnap says, thrusting in just enough to push against the tight bundle of pleasurable nerves inside of Dream.

The moan Dream lets out is downright _sinful,_ and it makes Sapnap almost cum right then and there. “Da-D… Dad-Daddy!” Dream keened, rapture flooding through his body like his blood has been replaced with white hot, never ending pleasure.

“Who’s my good little boy?” Sapnap asks, letting his grip on the other’s neck loosen, if only a little, desperate for a response, both of them chasing their release. 

With how Sapnap is pounding into his prostate, Dream is just letting out loud moans, eyes fluttering closed and open with how wonderful he feels. There’s a tight coil in his gut, ready to snap at any moment. “C’mon, baby, tell Daddy who his good little boy is, yeah? Tell me, baby.” 

“I am, I am!” Dream cries, eyes rolling back into his head as he finally cums, feeling his vision go white. The coil snaps and releases like a snap band. He goes light headed, Dream’s head going fuzzy as he lets out a pleasured sigh. It’s a quiet sound as cums spurts from his cock and cum covers his chest and stomach. 

Sapnap watches the other melt into a puddle of pleasure, his face relaxed as Sapnap slowly rocks into him, Dream’s ass meeting Sapnap’s hips with quiet smacks of flesh against flesh. Dream whines a little at the small amount of overstimulation in his lower region. 

Sapnap lets out a euphoric sigh when he cums, his face full of pleasure. Dream whines, as, even though Sapnap has a condom, the heat is almost unbearable, but it’s also pure bliss.

They catch their breath for a few moments before, carefully, Sapnap pulls out, and Dream whimpers. Sapnap shushes him kindly, pressing a sympathetic kiss to his lips. Dream leans up into it, but Sapnap pulls away to remove his condom and tie it off. 

The dominant man is quick to throw away the used condom in their bedroom trashcan, and then grab the wet wipes on the nightstand. “It’s gonna be a little cold, baby.” Sapnap warns quietly before wiping off the cum from Dream’s chest. Dream whines a little, but after he’s accustomed to the cold wipe, relaxes into the fluffy pillows and plush blankets under him, eyes closing. 

“Are you okay, sunshine?” The words are gently said, full of love and so much care Dream almost lets out a laugh. Instead, though, he just hums, blissed out of his mind. A soft laugh is heard from beside him, and Sapnap rubs a warm hand up and down his naked side, making him shiver lightly. 

Dream cracks his eyes open after a moment, “Cuddles?” He asks, thoroughly fucked out, now sleepy and completely somnolent. 

Sapnap gives a soft smile. “Lets get you dressed, first, baby.” The nickname makes Dream let out a floaty giggle, and he nods, still riding his high, if only a little. “Do you want a hoodie and a pair of boxers, sunshine?” Sapnap asks, brushing a gentle thumb over Dream’s cheek. Dream leans into the loving touch, and nods with a small hum. 

With his approval of the idea, Sapnap, careful to not disturb Dream, gets up from their shared bed and walks to the closet, grabbing his biggest hoodie, and then a pair of Dream’s boxers from the dresser. 

Carefully, with practiced, easy motions, Sapnap slips the boxers past thin calves, and past beautiful, supple thighs that make Sapnap feel like a starving man whenever he looks at them. “You did so good, sunshine. So good for me. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” He says kindly, pressing a kiss to Dream’s left shoulder, then pressing another to his right.

Dream sits up slowly to put the soft, pastel blue hoodie on, and cuddles into it deeply, inhaling the scent of his lover. A small smile graces his lips, and he curls up on his side into the warmth of the bed as Sapnap gets dressed into his own pajamas.

It’s not uncommon for Dream to go quiet after their activities- as long as Sapnap does his best at aftercare, Dream likes to go silent and just let Sapnap coddle and take care of him. It makes Sapnap’s heart warm, at how much Dream trusts him. 

“Mm, don’t go to sleep just yet, baby.” Sapnap murmurs quietly, not being very effective at keeping Dream awake. However, Dream just peeks his eyes open to look up at the other. “You need to drink some water. Do you want chocolate?” He asks gently, trying to not overwhelm the other man. 

It takes a few seconds, but Dream nods, and sits up again, only a little bit pouty at having to move around so much. 

Sapnap gives him an approving smile, “Thank you, sunshine. I’ll be right back.” He promises, leaving the room to get the drink and sugary treat. Dream buries himself in the comforting warmth of Sapnap’s hoodie, and lets his eyes flutter close.

It’s a few minutes later, Dream’s sure of it, but it only feels like a few seconds before Sapnap is gently shaking his shoulder, coaxing him out of sleep with delicate words that make Dream feel warm and fuzzy. He hands him a half full cup of water, and an already opened bar of chocolate. 

“Good job, baby. You did so good for me today. You listened, and you looked so pretty.” Sapnap says, only a hint of a teasing edge to his words. Still, it’s enough to make Dream whine as he slowly takes sips of his cold water. It feels good and cool against his throat, which was slightly scratchy from the hour’s previous moaning and whining. 

He only takes a few bites of his chocolate before Dream hands the chocolate bar back to Sapnap, who takes it gently and puts it on the night stand. He feels pleasantly warm, and pushes the water into Sapnap’s hands, not wanting to cool the heat just yet.

Sapnap presses a kiss against Dream’s temple, petting his hair. The water is placed on the night stand, right next to the box of condoms and the bottle of lube. The raven haired man moves both him and Dream until he’s laying against the pillows, and Dream is tucked into his chest, a content sigh leaving both of them.

“I love you so much, Dream.” Sapnap murmurs into his hair, letting his eyes slip shut. Dream cuddles deeper into him, and whispers, voice only a little raspy, “I love you too, Sap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulary for Harder Words in Text:  
>  **Animadversion:** _Noun,_ very harsh criticism; strong disapproval; a very critical comment.  
>  **Appetency:** _Noun,_ an appetite; a fixed and strong desire.  
>  **Basorexia:** _Noun,_ a craving to kiss.  
>  **Concupiscence:** _Noun,_ ardent desire, esp. sexual desire; lust.  
>  **Eulogizes:** _Verb,_ praise highly in speech or writing.  
>  **Somnolent:** _Noun,_ sleepy, drowsy


	3. Heat (DreamnoBlade)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTED BY: heyhey87me
> 
> DreamnoBlade- Top Techno, Bottom Dream  
> -Dream lives with Techno, now, and goes into heat while out in the garden.  
> -A/B/O au, Omega! Dream, Alpha! Techno  
>  **Kinks:** Breeding kink, talk of filling with ‘pups’ (another word for children), calling each other Omega and Alpha respectively  
>  **Aftercare Included:** Techno wraps Dream in a blanket, gives him a stuffed animal, and starts reading Dream a book  
>  **Word Count:** 2.4k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW // Breeding kink, Mpreg mention, slick, eating out, A/B/O au

The garden outside of Techno’s home was beautiful. It was lush and green, and absolutely mesmerizing to walk through. Dream lets out a content sigh, looking over the roses with gentle eyes, leaning down to touch the silky petals with careful fingers.

If Dream had a choice, he’d probably never leave this wonderful little nature filled room. It was like his own personal heaven. 

It’s then, however, that Dream feels something. At first, it’s just a bit of heat, and Dream thinks it to be the sun. But soon the heat is unbearable, and the blond can feel the beginnings of slick starting to produce and drip from his hole. Dream lets out a soft groan, pain quickly developing in his stomach, the only thought running through his head being ‘Find Alpha, find Alpha, fi _nd Alpha-’_

So, Dream, running on a quickly hazing mind, screams. “Techno!” He shrieks, his inner Omega purring at the thought of his _big, strong Alpha._

The purring only grows infinitely louder when Techno comes barrelling out of their house with wide, angry and searching eyes, his posture tense, like he’s expecting to see danger. _As if anyone knows where they live,_ Dream thinks amusedly. 

“Dream? What’s wrong?” Techno is quick to ask, rushing over to Dream’s collapsed form on the ground. Dream lets out a pleased purr as he deeply inhaled the scent of his Alpha. Techno’s scent is of coconut, the smell refreshing and absolutely delicious. 

Dream nuzzles Techno’s scent gland on his neck, eyes half lidded and sultry, heavy with need. “Alpha,” Dream sighs, already blissed out of his mind at the smell of his Alpha’s scent, almost as if he’s been inflicted with abulia. Techno seems to pick up, then, what’s happening, by the way he picks up Dream bridal style, and rushes them both into the house. 

Giggles escape Dream. “Oh, Alpha! You want me _that_ badly?” He asks, as if they both don’t know the obvious answer to the question. 

Techno gives him a protective snarl, nipping at his neck, right where Dream’s scent glands are. Dream lets out a pleasured gasp, “Please,” He says, not completely knowing what he’s begging for. He’ll leave that to Techno, though, Techno was the Alpha, Techno was the one who knew exactly what Dream wanted. 

They quickly go up the stairs, and Dream lets out a small ‘oof’, clinging to his Alpha. He doesn’t really fear being dropped, considering how strong Techno is, but Dream lives for burying his nose in Techno’s scent gland. 

Slick is quickly covering the insides of his thighs, and soaking his shorts. Dream whines at the cold fabric, which, luckily, Techno takes as a sign to go faster. 

Finally, after what feels like years in Dream’s heat riddled mind, but was only probably a minute, they reach their shared bedroom. It’s not the only bedroom in the house, considering how much Phil likes to come over, and there are two other rooms, in case, Dream whimpers at the thought, they have pups. 

That course of thought seems to completely take over his mind, and with that, so do nests. Pups need nests, of course. Dream has to prepare for pups. So when Dream is placed, very gently, mind you, on the bed, he pushes Techno away.

A confused, and almost downright hurt expression places itself on Techno’s face. Guilt naws at him, but Dream just shakes his head. “Nest. Pups need nests. I need a nest. For pups.” He babbles, words coming out slurred. His mind feels hazy, like a coating of film has been placed over his brain. 

Placated at the explanation, Techno nods, sitting down on the chair in their room and allowing Dream his space to wander about their room, gathering blankets and clothes. 

His eyes feel heavy, and every limb feels like it’s been replaced with lead. And, of course, the majority of his mind is screaming to just throw himself on the bed and make his Alpha knot him until he can’t move anymore. But Dream continues anyway.

Halfway through gathering everything, Dream simply strips of his clothes, not minding Techno as he nakedly grabs a few hoodies and shirts from the closet. 

After Dream considers the pile of gathered clothes and blankets enough, he sets to work making the nest on their bed. The pillows are rearranged to be in the perfect places for his nest, and Dream whines when something doesn’t look or fit like he wants it to. 

He’s crawling all over his bed, moving the occasional sock in the exact spot or a misplaced hoodie back where it’d belonged. Finally, Dream deems the nest _perfect,_ and lays down on his back, looking over at where his Alpha is watching him with hungry, hungry eyes. 

“Alpha,” Dream whines, hitting the bed lightly like a bratty pup throwing a fit. “I’m ready! Come on!” He cries, never one for being adiabatic. Techno rushes out of his seat adjuvantly, and hurries to get up on the bed. 

It’s absolutely delicious, the overwhelming scent of Dream’s citrus peachy, with hints of spiced teas, Champak flowers, mixing enchantingly with Techno’s coconut. “Mm, Alpha,” Dream pants, feeling hot, like he’s burning from the inside out.

“Let me take care of you, my pretty little Omega.” Techno says, a purr in his words. 

Techno starts to make love bites, starting at Dream’s neck and trailing down to Dream’s thighs. Dream pants heavily, thighs wrapping themselves around Techno’s head. “Alpha, Alpha,” Dream chants, practically babbling.

Dipping downward into Dream’s entrance, Techno takes an experimental lick, tasting the Omega’s slick. It tastes just like the Omega’s scent, and Techno wastes no time in starting to eat out the boy.

Moans fall from Dream’s lips as Techno ravishes the other, please of, “More, more, Alpha!” Dream cries, his entire boy tingling with overpowering pleasure. Techno licks and bites at the other’s entrance, before finally pushing his tongue against the other’s winking ring of muscle. The action garners a shout from his mate, and Dream’s trembling thighs tightening around his head. 

“You taste so delicious, Omega. I love the taste of your slick.” Techno purrs, biting a mark on Dream’s thigh. The sound of Dream gasping is the best thing Techno had probably ever heard, other than Dream mewling and moaning when Techno is pounding him into the mattress. 

A whine falls from the other’s lips, and Dream tugs on his hair with nimble, thin fingers- he knows the action just drives the Alpha _crazy,_ and he’s rewarded with the Alpha immediately moving away from his slick dripping entrance. 

Confusion falls over him like snow, and Dream is already on the verge of sobbing. “A-Alpha?” He whimpers, staring up at his mate with teary eyes. Techno presses a kiss to his scent gland, along with a sharp bite, followed quickly by a lick to soothe the weak pain. “It’s okay, Omega. It’s okay, your Alpha has you.” He says. 

Right when he’s down speaking, Techno shoves three fingers into a wet and needy entrance. A surprised moan comes from Dream, and he grounds down on the fingers needily. 

“I can’t wait to see your belly swell with our perfect little pups, Omega.” Techno comments idly, completely calm in comparison to Dream’s moaning and writhing form underneath him. “You’ll look so pretty, all filled with my pups.” He says, absentmindedly curling his fingers as he thrusts them in and out. 

A sob comes from his pretty little mate, “Please breed me!” Dream cries, tears rushing down his prettily flushed, freckled cheeks. It’s so startlingly hot, it almost makes Techno impale him right then and there. But there are things that need to be done before, so he makes his mate and himself wait. 

Ignoring the sobs, Techno keeps speaking. “I love you, mate. So, so much. Your Alpha loves you so much.” He says.

“Lo-Love y-you so much, Alpha. Your O-Omega, yours.” Dream stumbles out between moans, feeling like his entire body is on fire. It’s so hot, and his sobbing for his Alpha’s knot, for his Alpha’s pups. Techno is a strong Alpha- he’s a good mate, strong and well built so he can provide and protect Dream and their pups. Good Alpha. 

It feels soft, this scene, despite the rushed motions and harsh bites. It feels soft, and gently sweet. Dream’s scent floating around the room like a candle, moaning and whispering candied praises to his mate. 

Cingulomania, Techno feels. He wishes to gather Dream up in his arms and never let go, for as long as they both shall live. It feels futile, to want to have children, knowing that all of them will die one day, but it’s a bittersweet feeling that Techno ignores as he removes his fingers.

Emptiness once again grows in Dream’s stomach, and he growls, “Alpha, breed me. If you don’t give me pups right now, I’m leaving and finding an Alpha who _can.”_

The words are harsh, but Dream wants to be filled, to be full and swollen with pups, it’s the _only_ thing he’s asking for, and his Alpha is being difficult. 

Snarling, Techno pulls his pants down, along with his boxers, and thrusts, hard, into his mate, the action brutal and rough. Still, the sweetness of the moment is not lost, just temporarily forgotten as Techno begins to set a vicious pace, only wasting a second or two as he pulls out only to thrust back in with a strength Dream had forgotten he’d had. 

Thanks tumble out of Dream’s mouth with rapid succession, and he feels the bed shake under him with how rough Techno has become. 

“Alpha, Alpha, Alpha,” Dream chants with a hazy mind and dozy eyes, a mantra of his mate’s secondary gender as he’s pounded into. It’s rough, but so, so amazing.

“You’ll _never_ be filled this good by _any_ other Alpha on this server. Do you understand, little Omega? Your Alpha is so kind, to fill you this well. Why don’t you thank him?” Techno asks, the words taunting and cruel, no pauses in his steady pace. 

A sob escapes Dream, and he nods, dopey with pleasure. “Tha-Thank you, A-Alpha.” Dream stammers, moving his hips back to meet Techno’s thrusts. It only adds to his pleasure, and he blinks back tears. 

For a moment, Techno thinks to continue to tease Dream, and make him repeat the words of gratitude until he’s so full of pleasure that he can’t speak another word. But he doesn’t want to make the Omega too oversensitive, which would just be no fun, and probably ruin the whole heat. So he just leans forward, and licks at Dream’s scent gland.

A scream forces itself out of Dream, along with a long stream of praise, as he cums. “Good Alpha, amazing- s-so good for yo-your Omega.” His vision is impaired, everything going white and starry as he feels the Alpha cum, tipped off by Dream’s asshole clenching tightly around him. 

The Alpha’s knot grows, and with a low, pleasure filled, huff, Techno buries himself inside the Omega deeply. Dream whines, feeling his stomach, where a small bump has made itself known. 

Despite the initial discomfort, light, prickling pleasure soon comes, and Dream relaxes into the nest underneath him. 

Dream lets out a pleased sigh. He knows the heat will be back with a vengeance in an hour or two, but right now he’s satisfied, so he’s not very worried about it. Techno lays down next to him once the knot dies down, and Dream whimpers as he pulls out, his heat immediately whining that he’s _empty._

Techno shushes him gently, and Dream’s Omega calms almost instantly. Alpha knows what’s best. “It’s okay, Omega. It’s okay. Do you want a blanket?” Techno asks, not completely knowing if they even _have_ any more blankets. But, even if they don’t, Techno would risk running to L’Manburg to get more blankets for his mate. 

Nodding a little, Dream curls up on the nest. “And a stuffed animal from the nursery, please.” He murmurs, fiddling with the pillow his head is laying on. Neither are bothered by the cum leaking from his hole, knowing it will be eventually cleaned up. In fact, Techno softens even further, and presses a kiss to the side of Dream’s head before leaving. 

He walks through the rooms, and thankfully spots a soft, cuddling blanket on the couch, and then walks into the nursery. It’s a small room, and not fully decorated. It’s dangerous, to be pregnant on this server, where wars are common and people can be cruel enough to hurt a pup. But Dream and Techno are mates, and the idea of having pups makes their hearts pump. 

The nursery only has a cradle, a mobile hanging above it, a rocking chair, and a small table for changing. Techno walks over to the cradle, and grabs a small, black and white bunny toy. They’ve already scented all of the toys and blankets in the room, for the possibility of getting pregnant. 

When Techno returns to the bedroom, he gives the Omega the blanket and lets him cuddle and get comfortable. Dream grabs the stuffed animal out of Techno’s hands, and holds it to his chest, it’s small, fluffy head right under his nose, the Omega inhaling the scent of himself and his mate. 

Techno lays down on the bed next to him, and gives him a kiss on the forehead. His Alpha puts a calming, gentle hand on his stomach. “Do you think it’ll work?” Techno murmurs, the unspoken question hanging in the air. 

_Do you think you’ll be pregnant?_

A sharp intake of breath is his first response, and then Dream buries his face in the stuffed bunny. “God, I hope so.” He whispers, quietly, as if only meant for him and the Gods to hear. 

The Alpha pulls him closely, and nuzzles his scent gland with a gentle snout. Dream lets out a soft giggle, and swats his shoulder lightly. “Can you read to me, Alpha?” Dream asks, the question childish, like a pup asking their Alpha parent. 

Instead of teasing, though, Techno just gives him a soft smile, and nods, getting up and grabbing a book from the bookshelf quickly before laying back down, back against the bedrest while Dream snuggles deeply into his chest. 

Techno starts to read the book, and both of them silently pray for the Gods to hear their prayers for a pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulary for Harder Words in Text:  
>  **Abulia:** _Noun,_ an absence of willpower or an inability to act decisively, as a symptom of mental illness.  
>  **Adiabatic:** _Adjective,_ self-contained.  
>  **Adjuvant:** _Adjective,_ aiding or assisting; as a noun, a thing that aids or assists.  
>  **Cingulomania:** _Noun,_ a desire to hold another in one’s arms.


	4. Pretty Wife (Dream/Phil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTED BY: NikuNimisu (my beloved <3)
> 
> Dream/Phil - Top Phil, Bottom Dream  
> -Dream has been living with Phil, Ranboo, and Techno  
> -When Ranboo and Techno decide to leave for the day, Phil and Dream take advantage  
>  **Kinks:** Feminization (Phil calling Dream his wife, Crossdressing (Dream wearing a dress), praise kink, and pregnancy kink  
>  **Aftercare Included:** *None*  
>  **Word Count:** 2.1k

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW // Feminization of a male character, crossdressing, Mpreg, nipple play (light), and pregnancy kink
> 
> Also- feminization, inherently, is a pretty mean/degrading kink. So! To combat this, I just had Phil praising him for 'having a cunt' (Dream does not have female genitals in this, just reproductive organs. The 'cunt' is just his asshole. :P)

Dream presses a kiss to Ranboo’s head right before wishing both the Enderman hybrid and Techno well on their trip to the village. He’d been living with Techno, Ranboo, and Phil for almost a year, now, and all three were extremely protective of him, especially since he was five months pregnant with Phil’s child. 

“Be careful, now, don’t stay out too late, and don’t try to fight any of the Iron Golems.” He quips playfully, giggling lightly.

Both Ranboo and Techno give him small smiles, both lightly amused. Dream waves one final time, before spinning around and walking back into the small cottage, his summer dress swishing slightly with his movement. 

Phil is in the kitchen, and Dream walks into the room with a smile, “Hey, Phil.” He says sweetly, sitting down slowly on the stool. “What’re you cooking?” Dream asks, tilting his head a little.

Looking toward him, Phil gives Dream a loving grin, “Just your favorite.” He says slyly, laughing lightly when Dream’s face brightens with excitement. “Strawberry pancakes?” He asks eagerly, a protective hand on his stomach- his hand seemed to have a mind of its own as the days pass, always just moving to hover over his stomach, where his baby was.

“Mhm,” Phil hums kindly, placing the last pancake on the stack with the spatula.

He grabs the plate, and gently places it in front of Dream. Dream’s eyes fill with tears, and Phil rushes around the counter to pull Dream into a hug. “Hey, what’s wrong, love?” He asks, thumbing away the tears that ran down Dream’s cheeks. 

Burying himself in Phil’s chest, Dream lets out a soft sob, “You’re so nice to me, and- and- you make me food, and let me wear dresses, and you keep me safe,” He rambles, making Phil let out a sigh of relief. 

“Hey, hey, baby,” Phil says, gaining the other’s attention. “I love you, and I do these things because I love you. You’re pregnant with my child, and I’ll do anything, for the both of you.” He says. The words cause Dream to shed a few more tears, but there’s a pretty, pretty smile on his face that makes Phil’s heart flutter. 

Dream kisses him, suddenly, and before Phil even has to think, he’s kissing back. It’s intimate, and ardor, and Dream feels weak in the grasp of his lover. He’s helpless, completely at his lover’s mercy. A soft moan escapes him, and Dream rubs closer to Phil, feeling his cheeks burn brightly. 

“Please,” Dream whines, trying to roll his hips up into Phil’s for friction. It doesn’t work- the combination of his belly being just a bit too big and Phil’s hips too high up because he’s sitting down. 

Instead of giving into the pleasure, Phil shushes him gently. He sits down on the stool next to Dream, and pushes the plate toward Dream. “C’mon, love, you haven’t eaten much yet.”

A whimper escapes through plush lips, and Phil trails a hand across Dream’s clothed nipples. “You gotta eat, baby. Can’t have you getting hungry, yeah?” He asks, picking up Dream’s fork and tearing off a piece of pancake, pushing it against Dream’s lips. 

With a pout, Dream eats the piece of pancake. “When can we get a move on?” He whines, taking the fork from Phil harshly and stuffing another slice of pancake into his mouth.

Phil gives him a small smile, “Just eat one pancake, love. Then we can ‘get a move on’,” He says, laughing a little as he makes quotation marks with his fingers around the mocking words. Dream grits his teeth, his hormones making him suddenly pissed off. “Fuck off. I don’t want to have sex anymore.” He snarks, eating the rest of his pancake. 

Despite his wishes, Phil snorts in amusement. The death glare Dream gives him makes him feel a little bad, and Phil rubs up and down his arm gently. “I’m sorry, Dreamy. I didn’t mean to upset you, love.”

Dream shook his hand off his arm, and continued to eat, taking bite after bite that seemed to get, almost laughably, sadder and sadder. Before finally, he finished eating his strawberry pancakes and had tears in his eyes again. Gone was the halcyon scene, replaced by unnecessary anxiety and sorrow. 

Startled, Phil looks at him, wildly concerned. “Love?” 

A sob tears it’s way out of Dream’s throat, and he buries himself in Phil’s chest again. “Oh, baby.” He murmurs, “What’s wrong?” He asks. 

Dream looks up at him with teary eyes. “I-I was so mean to you, ‘m sorry.” He says, pressing a kiss against Phil’s neck as if to apologize.

It’s unnecessary, but Phil doesn’t discourage the kisses. “Oh, love. It’s okay- you’re just stressed out with the baby, yeah?” He asks, already knowing the answer. Dream had been so nervous when he’d first discovered he was pregnant, he’d almost had a nervous breakdown trying to tell Phil. 

With the wars constantly going on, it was a justified fear, but luckily Dream had been calming down as the months continued, and it was proven over and over that Techno, Phil, and Ranboo would do anything to protect him. It warmed Phil’s heart, to see the trust that Dream was putting in them, despite the betrayal and hatred he had time and time again been subject to. 

Despite the rhetorical question, Dream nods shyly, sighing softly. “I’m just so nervous she’ll be hurt.” He murmurs, looking back up at Phil with gently anxious eyes. 

A small smile appears on Phil’s face. “She?” He echos. 

Laughing lightly, Dream nods. “I have a feeling.” He says, looking back down to his stomach and rubbing the slight bump that had been steadily growing as each month passed. 

“My precious girls,” Phil purrs, knowing the feminization always gets Dream hot and bothered. He’d taken to wearing dresses when he’d found out he was pregnant, but even before that, Phil only had to say something vague about Dream being his wife to get him going. 

A sigh falls from petal pink lips, and Dream looks up at him with still slightly damp eyes through long, sultry eyelashes. Dream feels like a philtre has been dumped into his food, heating up his bones and making the cock between his legs hard. 

“Please, Phil. Take me.” Dream pleads, and who is Phil to say no to such an attractive request? 

Picking up Dream in strong, thick arms, Phil carries him to their bedroom. It’s plain, but cozy and homey nonetheless. Dream closes his eyes with content when Phil gently lays him down on their bed. 

He looks like an angel, laying down on a soft background of bedsheets and a fluffy comforter.

“You look so pretty, your cunt is probably dripping for me, yeah?” Phil asks, lifting up his lover’s summer dress. To his blatant surprise, Dream has nothing underneath. Not a slip, not underwear. Nothing. 

For some reason, that makes Phil all the harder.

Dream is whining. “Oh, love. You were just _waiting_ for me, huh?” Phil asks, rubbing at the base of Dream’s pregnancy bump. 

“Yes, please. Please fuck me.” He says. “I need it, please,” The words are stumbling over one another like animals fighting for food, each a plea for more, more, more. 

It’s easy to give into Dream’s rushed demands, and so Phil does. He douces a finger in lube that he pulls from the table, and pushes it into Dream’s ass, rubbing and cupping at the plush ass. Dream mewls at the sensations, and throws his head back into the pillows. “Yes!” He wails.

The second finger is just as easy to slip into the warm heat, and Phil feels his cock strain against his pants wantingly. How easy it would be, to just ram Dream down on his cock until he’s screaming and writhing with pleasure. “Please, hurry _up,_ Phil!” Dream cries, knuckles bleeding white with how hard he grips the sheets underneath him. 

Tutting, Phil lifts up the other’s dress further, and presses a kiss to Dream’s baby bump, relishing in Dream’s whines and whimpers. “I’ll pound you when you’re ready, baby.” He says.

His response only draws more whines from Dream, who wraps his legs around Phil’s waist, desperately trying to move the other closer. 

The heat his fingers are curling into clench around him, almost trying to pull him in. “Pl-please!” Dream sobs, toes curling in pleasure. “Oh, my pretty girl,” Phil murmurs, finally giving into his wife’s pleas. He pushes his cock into Dream’s ass, bottoming out with a small groan. 

A cry escapes Dream, who desperately wiggles his hips and tries to push back onto Phil’s cock, dragging out a long, loud whine that makes Phil’s cock twitch in interest. The first thrust is quick and has Phil dragging out his cock to the very tip and pushing back in quickly. 

“A-Ah! Yes,” Dream moans, dragging out the ‘s’. His eyes are squeezed closed and his body is trembling with pleasure. His stomach has a knot inside of it, tightening and tightening quickly with the pleasure Phil is providing him. “Harder, ple-please!” Dream wails, rocking back in rhythm with the other blond’s thrusts. 

A smirk plays on Phil’s lips, and the older man massages Dream’s baby bump, squeezing Dream’s nipples and playing with the small, sensitive pink buds. Another wail escapes Dream.

His eyes roll back into his skull, hair slick with sweat sticking his forehead. “Do you like that? You like me pounding your cunt? You feel so good around me, baby. So pretty for me.” Phil says, petting a hand up and down Dream’s side, which trembles with pleasure under his graze. 

With a moan, Dream pounds his fists on the bed. “Mo-More! Harder, plea-please, need it!” He cries, toes curling against the sheets. Phil lets out a low chuckle, and rams his hips against Dream’s ass, “Oh, pretty pretty girl. My beautiful wife, all round and full with my baby. You’re so ready for me.”

The dirty words only draw more and more moans from the pregnant man, and Dream feels tingles all over his body. Pleasure rocks up and down his spine like a bullet, and Dream can barely breath through the heat and smell of sex filling their room. It’s hot and leaves Dream wanting and wailing for more. 

“M-m gonna cu-cum, Phil, please,” Dream cries, melting into the bed underneath him only to arch his back up against Phil’s pleasurable thrusting.

Phil presses hot, open mouthed kisses to Dream’s neck, and murmurs lowly, “Come for me, my beautiful wife.”

The coil snaps into his stomach, and white ropes of sticky, salty cum squirts from Dream’s cock. A wail escapes him as he cums, and Phil watches with adoration as cum covers his lover’s chest. The scene is mesmerizing, and pushes Phil over the edge. He thrusts deeply into Dream’s clenching heat, and lets his eyes flutter close as he cums. 

Another moan pushes past drool covered lips at the liquid warmth that fills him. The overstimulation makes him whine as Phil thrusts through his orgasm. When Phil opens his eyes, he almost cums again at the delicious scene underneath him. 

“Oh, you’re so pretty, baby.” Phil mutters, rubbing a hand against Dream’s baby bump. Dream lets out a soft, content sigh, eyes fluttering shut. “Thank you, love.” Dream whispers, voice and throat slightly raspy with his moans and cries. 

Phil pulled out slowly, gently rubbing Dream’s legs to soothe the boy’s whines at the overstimulation. “It’s okay, lovely.” He says, “It’s okay.” His words are soft and gentle, and the room no longer holds sexual heat- just a comforting warmth that wraps them both up in invisible hugs. 

“I love you.” Dream murmurs, giggling lightly as Phil lays down next to him. The cum on them is quickly drying, but neither really pay it any mind. Phil feels his heart swell, and curls his arm around Dream, pulling the blond beauty closer to him. “I love you, too, my pretty dear.” He says lowly into Dream’s ear, pressing a gentle kiss against the shell of the other’s ear. 

A blush is heavy on both of their cheeks, but Phil finds it adorable on the other. Dream looks heavenly, even more now than before. He feels completely in love with the younger man. 

Pressing a kiss to Phil’s lips, Dream smiles gently at him, “Our daughter is going to be raised by the best father in the server.” He says kindly. 

“And the best mother, my dear.” Phil whispers back, kissing the other back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vocabulary for Harder Words in Text:  
>  **Ardor:** _Noun,_ warmth and affection associated with romantic feelings.  
>  **Halcyon:** _Adjective,_ calm and peaceful; happy, prosperous.  
>  **Philtre:** _Noun,_ a love potion.
> 
> Sorry this took so long to post, loves. Been feeling ill all week, and couldn't get myself to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!!!


End file.
